Mother's Final Wish
by Dinoracha
Summary: As soon as Lloyd and company thought rest would come, they were wrong... With Raine and Genis being haunted by their past, it seems that rest will have to come sooner...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- What The...?

"Lloyd!" Raine called out. "Lloyd Irving, wake up, now!" A chalk brush flew across the room and smacked Lloyd in the face, and he murred a few times, openeing his eyes lazily.

"Huh, what?" Lloyd said, looking around, the room a bit hazy. Raine sighed, and started back for the front of the class room.

"Nevermind... Can anyone else ansewer the question?" She turned an eye over to Collette.

"Collette, any idea's?" Collette looked up, and gave a quick nod.

"Yes ma'am!" She stood up, and cleared heer throat.

"Exspheres are mystic stones that attach to people's skin. Without a Key Crest, a charm that protects from the poisoning effect of Exspheres, the wearer will slowly get thier soul eaten away until..." She looked down, her heart a bit torn.

"Until the Exsphere is removed, and the wearer turns into a monster..." Lloyd said, finishing the sentence. "That's how Exspheres gain their strength, by eating away at their souls..." He said, and looked out the window. Collette sat back down, but kept her face hid.

Raine sighed as she flipped through her papers. "Yes, that's right. Bonus marks for the two of you." She said with a hint of a smile. The two didn't even move. Raine closed her books, and waved her hand in the air.

"All right, class dismissed." All the kids filed out of the door, bumping and crashing into each other.

"Hey, that was my foot!" "Get off get off!" "Anyone seen my shoe?" The kids were like savages, until a few moments passed, and there was silence. Only Raine, Genis, Collette and Lloyd remained, all with their heads down.

"Yggdrasiil was sick. Sick, sick sick..." Genis said quietly.

"He created a world where we had to sacrifice other's to become stronger..." Lloyd added, his head hung low.

"I still don't understand... Why?" Collette sighed, and stretched her angel wings out a little.

"All we went through, and we still didn't figure it out." Lloyd said, bringing his head up again. Raine filed the books under her arm, and carried a few spare papers in her hand.

"Well, at any rate, we shouldn't worry about this too much. Yggdrasiil is dead, and all is well." She turned and headed for the door. "All is well..." She said, and turned down the corridor, into a newly constructed room. When the Desians first attacked the village, Raine and Genis's house was burned down. Since then, the two have lived in the school, in a nice little room with some beds, a small kitchen, a book shelf, and their belongings. Genis has started to become more into reading, just like his sister, Raine, and had read almost every book they had. Genis sighed as well, and followed afetr his sister, and flopped down on his bed. Lloyd walked over to Collette, and gave her a pat on the back.

"Professor Sage is right, there's nothing else to worry about now." Collette looked up to him, and gave a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, you're right... Martel is awake, and the Kharlan Tree is alive too. Hey... I'll race you home!" She got up and took off like a bolt.

"Wait, you're home or mine... No fair! You got a head start!" Lloyd called out, and ran out as well. Collette was a ways up above the ground, avoiding all the people, while Lloyd was a total mess working through the people. Collette looked down at him and started to giggle 'her' giggle, but stopped half-way to her house and seemed to stare at something. Lloyd looked up to her as well.

"What is it?" He said, trying to jump up to see. Collette was pointing in the direction of the Martel Temple, and Lloyd knew exactly what she was saying. He took off for the north end of town, passed the gate, and ran as fast as he could by the ridge, avoiding the odd monster here and there. Collette quietly flew above him, and rested her wings when she reached the temple door's. Lloyd was patning a little when he caught up to her, and wiped a bit of sweat away.

"What? What is it?" He gasped. Collette ran inside the temple, and looked around the main chamber. She quickly ran for the portal ahead, which led to the altar. She jumped on the portal, followed by Lloyd, and transported to the altar.

Sheena stood at the altar, sobbing quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- We Need You Corrine...

"Sheena? What are you doing here?" Lloyd said, giving her an odd look. Sheena quickly got up, slipped something into her pocket, and turned her head down.

"Uh, nothing! Just needed to check something..." Sheena said, looking around. "Nope, it's not here, better get going." She turned, and head for the portal. Lloyd blocked the way, and Collette looked worried.

"Sheena, what's wrong?" Collette asked, in her pleading tone. Sheena turned away, shaking her head.

"It's nothing, really..." She had her Successor robe on, when she would soon become the new cheif of Mizuho. Collette shook her head.

"You were crying..."

"I was not! I, had something in my eye..." Sheena barked, but then lowered her voice.

"You miss Corrine, don't you...?" Collette said softly, her eyes looking worried. Sheena nodded, letting her head down.

"Yeah..." She said, and pulled Corrine's bell out, making a small jingling noise.

"But don't you remember what he said? He's know the Summon Spirit of Heart, he lives in everyone, including you!" Lloyd said, looking at the bell with some curiousity. Sheena nodded, grinning a light bit.

"I know, I know... There's another reason..." She said, putting the bell away.

"Which is?" Lloyd and Collette said at the same time. Sheena wiped her eye a little, looking away.

"I miss Zelos..." She said, almost in a whisper.

"What's so bad about that?" Lloyd asked, slightly curious about all this.

"I, I don't know... He was a pervert and all to me... But..."

"But you liked him, didn't you?" Lloyd said, finishing her sentence. Sheena nodded a bit.

"Yeah... I hated him; He was always hitting on all the girls, but something felt like he was trying to charm me..."

"Well, he always did try to grab your butt..." Lloyd said with a smile. Sheena chuckled a little, continuing.

"I mean, he didn't do that to the other girls... I wish I could just tell him, but I can't..." She turned her back to them, shaking a little. "Because he's dead..." Collette looked worried, putting her hand on Sheena's shoulder.

"I'm sure he lived a good life... And I'm sure Martel will take good care of him..." She said quietly. Sheena turned back to them, her eyes a bit misty.

"Yeah, you're right... Thanks Collette..." She wiped her eyes again, and strolled over to the portal, fading from sight. Collette looked to Lloyd.

"She's really devastated, huh?" Lloyd nodded a slight bit.

"Yeah... Wish there was something we could do."

"Maybe there is..." Lloyd glanced to her now.

"How so?" Collette shook her head.

"Oh, uh, nothing, it's nothing... Let's, head back." She walked to the portal then after, fading from view too. Lloyd stood alone in the chamber, sighing as he stared at the altar.

"C'mon Corrine, Sheena needs you..." He said quietly, and turned to the portal, fading soon after. The altar gave a slight glow, and, it let a tiny jingling noise out, Corrine's bell was still there, Sheena accidently dropping it.

"Sheen-a?" A soft voice squeaked...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Forcystus's Last Hope

Lloyd walked through the Iselia Forest, the odd monster or two blocking his way, but he easily cut them down with his two father's swords.

"What was it Raine said...?" He said, kneeling by a small river, cleaning the blood off his one fire blade, then the ice blade. His thoughts turned back to one day he was in class, Raine pulled him aside after class...

"Lloyd, tell me again where you got your swords?"

"Uh, from my dad and Kratos.

"I know, but how did they make them?"

"Don't you remember? You were there!"

"I know that! But I find it odd... Those are mighty blades... Yet I haven't heard about it in my studies at all..."

"Wow, you don't know something for once? Haha-- Ow! You don't have to hit me...

Lloyd rolled his eyes a little, finally done his sword cleaning. a Wolf had snuck up behind him, it's jaws huge and snarling. Lloyd effortessly swung his fire blade behind him, slicing it's head off. It's body fell lifelssly, and he went back to cleaning that blade, again. He sheathed his blades, and started up the path, passing Iselia Ranch...

Iselia Human Ranch, to be exact.

The place where they turned Marble into a monster...

His mind went back to earlier that year, Iselia being attacked by the Desian's, and he and Genis having to fight Exebula, also known as Marble... He shivered a bit, remembering Genis's long cry...

"Marble? Marble! Nooooooo!"

It was still clear as day, slightly haunting him a bit. He looked to the sign just outside the ranch.

"Iselia Human Ranch. Authorized Personnel Only." The sign read, and he felt his nerce twitch a little.

"Damn you... Damn all of you!" He yelled, and slashed the sign, sending it to pieces. He wheezed a little, as he sheathed them again. He walked down the path TOWARDS the ranch, not scared of being attacked at all. He remembered first meeting Marble, and fighting Desian's for the first time, rescuing Marble...

Wait, he murdered her...

He walked through the front gates, not being fazed at all by the omnious structure ahead of him. He walked down the buildings steps, walking into the all-too familiar feeling. He made his way around the complex, walking into the Reactor Core, where they had fought Forcystus, stopping his plans...

For a while, at least...

He grinned as he saw the Reactor control board smashed to pieces, Collette being her normal clumsy self, shutting off the Reactor. He walked over to it anyway, and flipped a few buttons, not getting any response. _'Not suprising...' _He thought to himself, seeing it send a few sprarks out. He ran his hands along the board, feeling a small nub sticking out. He tried turning it, with no response. He pushed down on it, it slowly setting into the board, stopping with a odd 'click'. A huge screen flicked on to life a ways away from him, buzzing a slight bit, the screen taking some damage too. Forcystus's image slowly appeared, his face looked tired, his aquamarine hair was all mussed up.

"To whom this message reaches..." Forcystus said, the screen crackling a little. Lloyd was nearly taken aback, never knowing Forcystus like this. He always knew him as a perfectionist, always making sure the Ranch was in stable order. "If this message reaches-" SSSHT! The image cut out for a moment. "--yone, please, listen to my final words..." Lloyd turned his whole body to look at the screen. "Lloyd Irving and his group have made it to the ranch... My, worries have come true... I now fear they will stop me, and our plans... If my plans do fail, I have installed a tiny version of the Mana Cannon-SHZTT! - us to perhaps give resistence something to remember us by. I, do not know if any of my men will still be alive... But all it needs to be activated, is by pressing the same switch 3 more times, and to de-activate it- SHHZTTTT!" The screen crackled it's last time, and faded from sight. Lloyd clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

"No, NO! Tell me!" He yelled, knowing he wouldn't get a response. "Damn... I gotta go get the others..." He turned, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the ranch, and back to Iselia Village. Lloyd didn't even notice a darkened figure from the shadows, it's long wings glimmering lightly, slowly stepping towards the board...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The New Cannon

"PROFESSER SAGE!" Lloyd called out, busting his way into the school. Raine ran out from her room, holding a book in her hands.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" She asked, feeling annoyed.

"It's, gah... Forcystus! The ranch! Mana Cannon! Ugh..." Lloyd gasped for breath, falling to the floor. Raine rolled her eyes.

"When will you learn..." She walked over, and took the bucket of water used for drinking in the class, and dumped it all over Lloyd, waking him with a jolt.

"Gyaah!" He yelped, sitting up straight. Raine went to her table, fixing up some papers.

"Now, what's this about Forcystus?" She said, organizing the sheets. Lloyd stood up, and leaned against a desk.

"I went by the ranch earlier on... And remember that reactor room where we fought him?" Raine nodded at the question.

"Yes yes, go on..."

"Well... I was tweaking with the control board, when I hit this switch..." Lloyd continued on with his story, and Raine sighed at what she heard.

"Artificial made Mana Cannon's are dangerous beyond means... We have to de-activate that thing now!" Lloyd nodded.

"I know... But how?"

"Just leave that to me..." Raine took her staff in hand, and headed out the door.

"Professer Sage, hey, wait!" Lloyd called, trying to catch up with her.

The two reached the ranch, and hurried their way to the Reactor, but they could've might as well lied down and died, seeing what had sprouted.

A huge metallic cannon was rising up into the sky, destroying the room.

It looked like the original Mana Cannon, except this one was made of metal, compared to the one made of stone.

"No..." Was all Lloyd could say, his face pale. Raine wasn't worried about the cannon, she was worried about the cannon _glowing_.

"Uh, Lloyd? We should be leaving now..." She pointed to the cannon barrel, which was glowing with a violet hue.

"There must be someway to stop this thing!" Lloyd yelled, running at the cannon, searching for some kind of switch board.

"Lloyd, let's go!" Raine called, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, yanking him away.

"No! Let go of me!" Lloyd called out, struggling, but Raine had a iron grip on his shirt, and they hurried out in a jiffy.

The two bolted from the ranch, and caught their breath at the ranch limits. The two watched as the gigantic cannon reared up into the sky, and pointed high up.

"What's it aiming at?" Lloyd gasped, rubbing his neck.

"Wait, could it be--" Raine was cut off when her mind sunk in. "It's shooting for Derris-Kharlan!" Lloyd's jaw dropped.

"What? Wait, Kratos... He's on-- DAD!" He screamed out, knowing he wouldn't be heard. The cannon pulled back, and fired a huge rainbow bolt, whirling and spinning high up into the sky, disappearing soon after.

"No..." Lloyd breathed, falling to his knees. Raine was still staring at the cannon, it shaking lightly, crushing the inner walls of the ranch.

"Lloyd..." raine said quietly.

"Dad... He's on Derris-Kharlan... He's in trouble..." Lloyd was ranting away to himself.

"Lloyd..." Raine said again, tugging at his shirt collar. "We have to go now..." Lloyd looked over, and saw the cannon, and his eyes went huge.

"Damn..." He uttered, and took off running. Raine followed, her lack of exercise making her a bit slower. She looked over her shoulder, and the cannon erupted into a huge burst of light, and she never had the chance to see Lloyd ahead of her, totally frozen in fear.

Before the flames surrounded her, she could make out the long white hair, the dying green robes, and a old, tired face...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Genis!

"R...e?" A voice called out. "Rai... Raine! Up and at em'!" Raine's eyes slowly adjusted, and she saw the light blue clothes, and white hair that was spiked at the bottom. "Raine? C'mon, you need something to eat!" Raine rubbed her eyes, and Genis's worried eyes were looking down at her.

"Ge... nis?" She groaned, sitting up. Genis nodded, but slowly pushed her down.

"Don't get up, you're really hurt!" Raine winced, feeling pain shoot through her everywhere.

"What... Happened?" She coughed, feeling something in her throat burn.

"I dunno... We just found you and Lloyd outside the ranch--" Genis coughed a bit. "Well, what was left of it..."

"Wait... What's left of it!" Raine got up, but fell over just as fast, her body seemed to be heavy and sluggish. She looked at her legs, and they were frozen in ice.

"Genis..." Raine said calmly.

"It was so you couldn't leave!" Genis said, throwing his arms up in defence. "We knew you would go--" Raine didn't hear the rest of his sentence, but could only see the dying green robe, the long white hair, and the old, tired face...

"M-other...?" Raine breathed. Genis Nearly tipped over to his side.

"NO! Don't even mention her!" Genis screamed, a vein in his forehead pumping. Raine was taken aback, suprised at both the apparition, and Genis. "Don't you ever mention that awful witch around me again!" He screamed again, and stormed off. Raine looked back the where she saw the apparition, and gulped, not seeing it there anymore. She went to stand, but only fell back again, her ice boots sliding across the ground. She tried again, but this time she slid across the floor, racing along and smacking into the wall.

Genis stopped in front of the old burned house, it being theirs in the past. He knelt down in front of it, and sighed, remembering of when he was still a toddler, the fun he would have running around, but then the torment of the human kids...

"Half-Elves... The Fugitive... The Judged... And the Neglected..." Genis looked around, hearing a voice from nowhere.

"Who's there...!" He said, pulling his kendama out, his old one.

"Fugitive... Judged... Neglected..." The voice said again. It was around him, it was _inside_ his head. Genis winced a bit, the voice getting louder. It went a few more times, until he went pale, hearing the soft words of his mother's voice...

_"Half-Elves... I gave birth, to worthless, dispised half-elves..." _

Genis fell over onto his side, his face ghostly pale as he started to shake a bit.

"Genis? Genis? Are you ok?" Collette's voice echoed around him, even though he coudln't hear her at all.

"Mother wanted us dead... She wanted us dead..." He quietly uttered over and over.

"Genis...? Sheena! Come quick!" He could feel Collette's hands propping him up, but his mind slowly started clicking away, feeling nothing but a cold, dead feeling wash over him...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Reasons...

"Genis... Genis..." A soft voice called out, and Genis bolted up right. He was in the same room as when they fought Mithos, or Yggdrasill, to be exact.

"Genis... what have you turned into...?" The voice now sounded a death lot like Mithos.

"t wasn't my fault... They made me fight you..." Genis said quietly.

"No... You knew it from the beginning... you didn't want to fight, but you still did..." Mithos's image appeared before him.

"You did it, from _your own will_..."

"No... It wasn't my fault..." Genis said again.

"It was!" Mithos screamed, flying ahead and crashing hard into him. Genis fell back hard, his chest aching. "I could have made a world, where Half-Elves could rule everyone and everything..." Mithos whirled back, striking Genis in the head. He yelped hard, holding his neck as he fell onto his stomach. "A world where Half-Elves could rule... Why past that chance away...?" Mithos said quietly, standing with his back turned to Genis. "You could finally live happily, with no more people judging you..." He turned to Genis, and a long sword was now in his hands. Mithos made his slow walk towards Genis. "Elves reject you... Humans are jealous of you... Where else can you go?" Mithos's eyes narrowed, as he hair got a bit longer. "No where, that's what... You'll just wander the planet, trying to find a place to be accepted..." Giant wings slowly started to go behind Mithos's back, as his legs got longer. "Death, sounds much better, doesn't it...?" Genis looked up at him, his teeth gritted from the pain.

"You're wrong..." Genis said quietly, trying his best to stand. Mithos blinked a bit, as his transformation completed, now standing as Yggdrasiil again. "I have friends who care about me... There are only a few of them, but that's good enough for me..." Yggdrsiil shook his head slowly.

"No..." He said. "They only feel sorry for you... You believe it when they say they care about you..." He stared at Genis sternly. "Can't you see it's all one big lie?" Genis shook his head hard.

"IT'S NOT A LIE!" He screamed, his voice echoeing around. "I've been through so much with them, I've laughed, I've cried, I've come close to dying many times... But guess who helped me?" Yggdrasiil smirked a bit. "My friends..." Genis finished, blinking away his tears.

"You will only be betrayed sooner or later..." Yggdrasiil sighed, checking the sword in his hand. Genis smiled a bit, laughing.

"No... No I won't! Don't you get it? They care for me! They will never let me down!" Yggdrasiil clenched his fists, speeding towards him.

"You stupid, stupid child..." He uttered, raising the sword behind him. Genis raised his hands in front of him to protect himself, but it wasn't needed, as a blue bolt raced along the ground, with the voice Genis was so happy to hear, and the voice Yggdrasiil feared...

"Demon Fang!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Ok

"Lloyd!" Genis called, seeing him standing a ways away.

"Hey, Genis! Looks like you could use a hand!" He laughed, running toward Yggdrasiil. He turned to Lloyd, his teeth gritted.

"Insolent being!" He yelled, raising his open hand out, firing a bolt of light. Lloyd easily smacked it away with a swing of his sword, keeping his speed at full. "Ergh, how did you get here!" Yggdrasiil screeched, firing a few more bolts.

"Friends stick together!" Lloyd cried out, crashing into him. Yggdrasiil winced a bit as he slammed to the ground, his back a bit pained. He quickly kicked Lloyd off, who gave a nice landing a few feet away. "You've lost your touch!" He chuckled, a silly smile across his face. Yggdrasiil grunted a bit, quickly getting up, hovering a few inches from the ground.

"That's what you think..." He muttered, as a huge spell circle went around Lloyd. "Holy Lance!" He barked, and 4 giant blades of light rose up.

"Don't even try it!" Genis cried out, tackling Yggdrasiil to the ground again, his attack quickly subsiding. Genis quickly bolted the other way, whipping his kendama out, and faced back to him again. Lloyd stood right by him, keeping his swords at the ready.

"Hehe..." Yggdrasiil chuckled, slowly rising up again. "Dream's are a odd thing..." He said quietly, then slowly faded from sight. Genis blinked for a moment, wondering what he meant.

"That was just weird... Hey Lloyd, how you get here anyw-" He was cut short as he looked to his side, gulping as he saw Lloyd had disappeared. He quickly spun around, darting his eyes everywhere they could land.

"No..." Genis said quietly, his fear slowly rising. "I don't want to be alone..."

"You don't have to be..." A soft voice slowly said. Genis jumped a bit, shivering a bit now. "It's ok, you're going to be ok..."

"Ok..." Genis quietly repeated. "I'm going to be... Ok?"

"Of course..."

"Ok... I'm going to be ok..."

Genis slowly felt as if he was being rocked back and forth, and he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a white figure in front of him.

"Am I... Dead?" He muttered, trying to focous.

"Of course not, silly." The same voice giggled, and his eyes finally adjusted, seeing Collette beside him.

"Collette...?" He said quietly, sitting up. He lunged foward, hugging her close. "Oh, I was so scared!" He whined, nearly close to tear's again. Collette was a bit suprised, but she lightly put her arms around him, sighing a bit.

"It's ok, it's ok... You don't have to worry now..."

"Ok... I'm going to be ok..." Genis sighed.


End file.
